


Can’t Break What’s Already Broken

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fucking February 2018, Head Injury, Injury, Kinbaku, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Sass, Shibari, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 25:  Shibari / Kinbaku





	Can’t Break What’s Already Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted this prompt, again, this time with the help of sass master himself Wade Wilson.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

It’s dark, a little damp, and really warm. Too warm. 

It’s making your head throb. 

No, wait, that’s not it. 

Opening your eyes again, you remember. The sight of the steal walls jogging your fuzzy memory immediately. 

The beating you received the day before, possibly longer? Before being dragged to whatever hell whole this is. That’s what’s the pounding in your head is from.

The coppery taste of blood still on your tongue. You flick your tongue out to touch your cut lip. Yep, that’ll leave a nice scar. 

Wasn’t Wilson with you? Maybe he got out, and told Bucky, the pair of them should be easily able to get you out of a place like this. Where ever this is.

A groan from behind you, tells you what you need to know. 

“They actually stuck us in the same room?” 

“What amateurs, huh?” 

“Them, and maybe you too, Wade. How did they get you? Me, I get, but you? You must be slipping old man.”

“No, no, no. You’re the grandpa humper. I just tagged along so old man frosty wouldn’t have my nuts hanging off his rearview mirror like dice.”

“Aw, you went and got captured just for me? You really do love me.” 

“I gotta work on how I show it. But yes. You complete me senpai!” 

You laugh at his antics, thankful for the mental distraction. The movement caused by your laughing draws your attention to what you hope are just bruised ribs. 

Wade starts grunting and wiggling about. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re having happy fun time back there.” 

“Ha, ha! Hot lips, wouldn’t you like that.” You make a sour face at his words until you hear a distinct pop that sounds eerily like a shoulder dislocating. 

“Son of a nut cracker!” 

“Did you just do what I think you did?”

“Possibly. Now hush, my pooly-senses are tingling!” 

As if on cue, the door opens. In walks a tall goon. Well he might not be tall but from your tied, seated position, you have to crane your neck up to look him in the eyes. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” The man says, cupping your jaw and turning your head slightly. 

“Oh, nice opening line. Classic. Do you use it on all your BDSM buddies or just us newbies?” Wade quips from behind you, making it hard to keep a straight face.

“I’m sure they warned you about Wade?” you ask, tilting your head to the side, out of the man’s grip. “He gets excited around new play things.”

The man glares at you, unamused, “So be it.” He walks over to a table and starts moving around metal tools.

“You know,” Wade starts up again, drawing his attention. “didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“It’s the ropes, huh?” You ask, knowing that Wade’s playing for time. 

“I mean this is beautiful work. Truly should be its own artform. If you ever wanna give up this evil henchman stuff, I’m sure there’s a market for a good knot tying dom like you.”

“What?” The man says through clenched teeth. You know you’re both starting to get him. 

“Unless you like receiving. There’s a market for that too.” Wade adds, ignoring the man. 

“Could have asked you know. Set up a safe word. Though that’s more for Wade than me. I’m golden.”

“Like a shower?” Wade chides in.

“Shut it!” The large goon shoves something into Wade’s mouth to muffle him. 

“That’s not a good idea. You know that’s only going to make him more determined to talk, right?” 

You hear muffled grunts and what you imagine is a suppressed ‘that’s right mother fucker’ from Wade. 

“You seem to be the sensible one.” The man turns his attention to you, holding a small mallet. 

“Only cuz I don’t already look like road rash,” you let slip without thinking. An irritated grunt comes from behind you. “Sorry, Wade.” 

“If you tell me what I want to know, I promise I’ll go easy on you, sugar.” He smiles down at you, caressing the side of your face.

“See. There’s only one person that’s allowed to call me that.” Wade muffles agreement. “And lucky for me, not so much for you, he doesn’t like sharing.”

“That’s right, doll.” Bucky says from his stance in the doorway. “This fella giving you trouble?”

His unexpected presence causes the man before you to do a double take. Your chuckle at his shock, which turns to a groan at the pain swells again. 

The man goes to swing the mallet at Bucky, he easily blocks it as he moves from the door, grabbing the man by the neck, lifting him easily, “You better hope you haven’t touched her.” 

He throws the man head first into a wall, nodding slightly when he doesn’t get up. 

“I thought Steve talked to you about doing that.” You smirk up at him.

“It’s nice to see you too, sugar.” He pecks you on the lips, avoiding your cut, before working on the ropes that tie you to the chair. 

“Hey,” You whisper, happy for the distraction of him being close to you again.

“Wade be a good boy and keep you company?” A long arrangement of muffled words comes from the mentioned man, causing Bucky to chuckle darkly. 

“He did. Pretty sure his shoulder’s dislocated though.” Bucky eyes you curiously. ”Self-inflicted too.”

Once your bindings are removed, he moves to Wade, taking the rag from his mouth first before working on the ties. 

“Oh, thank fuck, winter daddy! That thing tasted disgusting.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes at Wade, removing the last ties around his legs. 

“Want me to set your shoulder?” 

“Yeah. Don’t be gentle, it’s not my first time.” Wade says breathily. 

Bucky sets his shoulder easily.

“Why’d you do that to yourself? Pretty sure our unconscious friend would have done it for you if you’d have asked.” You ask, slowly standing with a wobble. Bucky quickly moves to stabilize you, checking for any additional injuries.

“Gave me more reach, I’m not Stretch Armstrong, babe.” Wade says, pushing the face of his Hello Kitty watch twice like a nob, “It’s a beacon. Cap thought it’d be good to have a small tracker on me incase things got out of hand.” 

Bucky pulls out and holds up a small black device. “Helps pin point your location. We knew generally where you were taken, but this takes a lot of the guess work out of it.” 

“And I don’t get one, because?” You ask irritably.

“You’re the hacker, you can make your own, doll. Besides, Wade’s never broken during torture.” Bucky says picking you up carefully and walking out, Wade following in toe.

“Can’t break what’s already broken!” Wade jokes knocking on the top of his head. “Hey, you guys want pancakes?”


End file.
